Fight for Humanity saga: Story 1 The NightBeast
by ModernCowboy
Summary: The first in a series about the high school age cul-de-sack kids fighting a monster. Action and horror heavy.
1. Chapter 1

Edd Ed n Eddy, Fight for Humanity saga: Story 1; The Night-beast

_30 miles outside of downtown Peach-Creek 3:14 AM_

There is an empty hay field. The landscape is rather unremarkable. There are a few hills and the surrounding countryside is dotted with a few trees before leading into a thick forest. It is a full moon and the fields and grasses are illuminated in a silvery light. The sky is calm except for a shooting star. The only sign of civilization is five miles away excluding a small farm. It is family owned although only two people are there at the time. The farmer and his farmhand are sleeping in the large white farmhouse overlooking the meadows. The rest of the family is on vacation in West Virginia with family.

The farmer is sleeping soundly in his bed until he wakes suddenly. Disorientated he looks around the room to find nothing out of place. The oaken walls shows that nothing is wrong save for a picture that is hanging is slanted at an angle. Then the farmer realizes what woke him a slight rumbling in the ground which is making the picture turn a tad more. As he gets out of bed to check on the rumbling it lightens and then stops. Nothing to worry about, just a mini-quake. Being that he didn't live a very long distance from an earthquake hotspot he was used to feeling the shockwaves. He would probably hear about a mildly destructive earthquake on the news tomorrow morning.

Just as he was beginning to fall asleep again he heard a howling. Coyotes again no doubt. They had been appearing more frequently lately. His closest neighbor who lived five miles away had a herd of cattle which was slowly being picked off. Deciding to do him a favor he went to his closet and got dressed. After putting the final button on his flannel shirt he got out a flashlight then, considering the moon, put it back. He took a double barrel shotgun off of a gun rack at the top of the closet. He opened the gun and got out a box of shotgun shells from a nearby shoebox. Placing two shells in the gun he closed it once more and walked downstairs. He opened the door to his farmhand's room.

"Elliot."

"What, is it? It has to be the middle of the night," the sleepy farmhand said in a stupor.

"I heard a coyote. I'm going out there and would like you to get dressed and grab your rifle. Two people searching have a better chance at catching it."

Nodding the farmhand got up and walked to his closet while the farmer went to the front door of the farmhouse. Putting the gun in the crook of his elbow he opened the door and stepped outside. He was greeted by the misty air of the night and the smell of the dew on the grass. He stepped off of the porch onto the soft grass with his leather boots making a slight squelching sound. He walked towards the direction of the howl. It came from somewhere to the East, behind the red barn. He guessed it was near the apple grove by the small pond that was in the woods.

After traversing about a half mile of fields the farmer came upon the woods. It was usually dark and foreboding but the moonlight was bright enough to illuminate the sprawling wilderness. He checked his watch and the glow in the dark hands showed that it was sometime around three-thirty. Looking back he could make out the outline of the farmhand who was trudging his way to the forest also. He was about a quarter of a mile behind.

Checking his shotgun a second time the farmer headed into the forest. He was careful to have a light step as to not alert the predator of his presence. After several minutes he was beginning to think that he had missed the coyote. He heard a rustling about fifty yards ahead. Crouching down he saw a creature lapping the water from the pond. It was far too big to be a coyote; it had to be a bear. He cursed himself for not bringing more shells. His gun wasn't going to be of much assistance. Careful of the shadowy figure in front of him he slowly made is way back out of the forest.

He was not watching his footing, however, and found himself giving away his position when he stepped on a branch. The creature turned when it heard the snap and revealed, to the farmer's horror, that it was most certainly not a bear! Forgetting all means of stealth, the farmer ran headfirst in the opposite direction trying to escape from the monstrosity behind him. He was not fast enough!

_Where the farmhand is located 3:37 AM_

His employer had gone into the forest a minute or two ahead of him. He was having trouble making his way through a thicket of bushes when he heard it.

BAM! BAM!

It was his boss, the farmer, firing his gun. It was soon followed by painful screams and growling. Running faster than he had in years Elliot ran toward the direction of where he heard the fight, desperate to help his friend. He came to the clearing where to pond was located and looked around. There was nothing. Raising his rifle to his shoulder cautiously he moved around the edge of the pond looking for any tracks. Soon enough he found large gouges in the mud where the creature had been lapping up water. Scared he followed the tracks through broken bushes and branches where the monster had run chasing the farmer. Had he looked around for more tracks when he was enraged to find that the tracks simply stopped. Then he heard a soft moan.

Turning around he found what was left of his friend. There are few words to describe what he saw. He knew with one look into his friend's eye what needed to be done. He pulled the trigger, putting his late friend out his misery. Working the bolt on his hunting rifle the farmhand looked around the surrounding forest. While at first the moon had seemed to lighten up the area with what the farmhand had just seen made the forest black as space itself.

As he took one step forward he felt the breathing on his neck! The beast had come back after hearing the shot and had suck up on him. With no alternative Elliot tried to turn around and fire off a shot but was nowhere near as fast as the creature. He screamed and screamed. No one heard him because the closest person was almost four miles away. No one heard the monster's victorious howl either, because then and there, nobody was left alive to hear it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

** This story is the first in a hopefully long running saga. It follows the high school age cul-de-sac kids fighting the forces of darkness. The stories will be vastly different and unrelated until the final one which will connect them all together. Warning contains gore and firearms.**

_The Cul-de-sac. Saturday morning 8:47 AM_

Edd was watching television. It was the morning news like usual. He was currently waiting for his friends to wake up. Ed would wake up whenever Edd got to his house. Eddy, on the other hand, would wake up around nine after setting his alarm for eight. Needless to say but Eddy loved the snooze button.

Edd had a cup of coffee in one hand and the remote in the other. He was switching between news channels. When one would go to a commercial break he would switch to the other. As of right now nothing extraordinary had been told. It was just your regular news: a bank robbery on Monday, arson yesterday, a UFO sighting two weeks ago. Currently the news on channel five was:

_As stated earlier in the broadcast the missing hiker's backpack has been recovered. There is foul play suspected. Police have no suspects at this time. Currently the have no leads and no idea where the hiker could be. Seth Barron, 25, disappeared one week ago on Sunday when…_

Edd change to channel seven to try to get more uplifting news. This failed greatly as soon as he tuned into t he story currently being played it was:

…_located five miles away. Being that there was no one around details are sketchy at this time. What is known is that Glenn Hill, 41, and His employee Elliot Cooper, 36, have been killed. Evidence suggests that is was some sort of wild animal. It is reported that the men had been dismembered to the extent that fingerprint testing must be conducted to confirm their identities. Although police have been unable to identify the animal it was clear that there was some sort of struggle with it. The gun nearest Mr. Hill had two rounds fired from it and the gun found in Mr. Cooper's arms had also been fired twice. Although police say the incident happened two to two and a half weeks ago the scene was not discovered until recently. The families of the two men had been on vacation. Nobody had noticed them hissing until four days ago when they had returned. It took them until yesterday morning to find the bodies. The investigation is still under way. The two men leave behind two wives, three…_

Edd turned the TV off disgusted with the news. Not feeling like finishing off his coffee he dumped it down the sink and washed the cup. He headed out of the door and into the cul-de-sack. The teens were outside and the sun was shining. This helped his mood though only a little. As he looked around he had seen how much they all had grown. It had been years since the kids' trip to Mondo-a-Go-go amusement park.

They were all high school juniors now. Many of the weaker kids like Edd had become stronger. Jimmy was the star player on the high school hockey team and had perfect teeth. He was dating Sarah who was one of the cheerleaders. Kevin and Rolf were football captain and quarterback respectfully. Johnny was a karate master and was on his way to getting a black belt. Nazz was the head cheerleader. The Kanker sisters had become friendlier with all of the kids. Eddy was still trying get-rich quick schemes although they were much better quality now. Ed was smarter although not by much. Edd had changed the most out of all of them. He was stronger than most of the kids even Kevin. In fact only Ed and Rolf were stronger than him. He is still the high school valedictorian.

As he passed through the driveway he gave his red sports car a pat. Being that he was already getting full ride scholarships from across the country his parents had given the car to him on his sixteenth birthday. His parents had the money anyway; they worked for the government or something. The only bad thing was that they were always away on trips. Right now they were somewhere in Cambodia. In fact most of the teens' parents were away on trips a lot. None of the kids really knew what they did, only that it payed well.

He made his way to Ed's house first. He would go wake up his friend before heading to Eddy's house.

_Ed's bedroom, Saturday morning. 8:54 AM_

Ed's sleeping form was bathed in the blue glow of the TV. His room was a filthy mess, however it was hundreds of percent better than it was when he was in middles school. Empty microwave food containers and soda cans littered the room. The one untouched part of his room was his writing desk. It was covered in papers and drawings. A typewriter lay in the center of the desk with a half written page still in it. The drawers of the desk were overflowing with half written manuscripts. Comic books lay in piles next to the desk, for inspiration. On the opposite wall Ed's move collection took up two bookshelves.

Currently a cheesy looking monster was being played from the TV. It was an alien from the movie _The Creatures beyond Sight_. It was the last movie in a ten hour marathon. Ed watched this marathon ever Friday night. It was called Terror Tales and this week's marathon was alien invasions. Most of the movies were campy black and white movies from the 50's. Ed awake when the alien spaceship exploded above the ocean. He looked up just in time to see the hero swimming to shore after having escaped his alien captors just in the nick of time.

"Darn, I fell asleep for the best movie of the night," Ed whined.

He got up from his recliner in the corner of the room and turned on the lights. After squinting for a moment his eyes adjusted to the harsh white light. He went over to the pile of clothes that had been piling up for two weeks. After looking through and sniffing each of them he finally found a shirt suitable for wear. Putting on the red and white striped shirt he grabbed up the rest of the clothes and threw them in the direction of the washer knowing his sister would do them. He then went over to his coat rack and put on his green jacket.

As he was going up the stairs he heard a knock on the door and sped up. As he rounded the corner he could see through the window that it was Edd. He opened the door and was greeted by his friend's warm smile.

"How are you today Ed?"

"Not bad. I missed one of my favorite movies last night."

"Well let's forget about that and go get Eddy."

"Sure Double D. I bet the little dickens will be grumpy as a mandarin ghost."

"Ugh…I'm sure he will Ed," Double D said having trouble thinking of something to respond with to Ed's overactive imagination.

Eddy was sleeping in his large circular bed. His room was filled with the scent of hair gel. He was snoring when he was once again awoken by his loud alarm clock. Buzz. Buzz.

"I'm awake! I'm Awake!" Eddy yelled as he slammed his fist repeatedly on the alarm clock trying to find the snooze button.

"Eddy now is not time to dilly dally," came the voice of Edd as he opened Eddy's unlocked door.

With much squinting and grunting Eddy got out of bed and stood up. He stretched and rubbed his eyes at the bright sunlight filtering in through his open door. He went and got ready for the day ahead, putting on clothes and shoes.

"So boys what's on the agenda for today?"

"We were planning on going to the swimming hole and swimming today," Edd said.

"Alright I'll get my trunks," Eddy said retreating into his closet.

_The swimming hole. 832 AM_

Ed parked the retro-van a few dozen yards away from the water and turned the car off. Ed had decided to fix up the retro-van rather than buying a completely new car. Being that it was just rusting in the junkyard; the owner gave it to Ed for fifty bucks. He also allowed them to take any parts they needed if they could find them. After all was said and done the Eds had fixed up the van for one hundred and fifty dollars.

Eddy was the first one out stepping on the hot sand in sandals. He ran out with a beach towel, umbrella, and a boom-box. Ed was next following Eddy closely. Edd was the last one out taking a leisurely walk to the water. He noticed that their group wasn't the only ones to have the idea of coming to the water today. Kevin and Rolf were racing each other in the water and most of the other teens were watching. Edd didn't see Johnny but knew he was there somewhere.

Over the course of the day the group of Cul-de-sac kids had played volleyball and swam mostly. Smiles were given all around. Eventually as the sun was starting to set the teens, who were tired from the day's activities, decided to wind down. Nazz, Jimmy, Sarah, Lee, and May had gone home by then. Those remaining on the beach decided to go see a movie. When they arrived at the theater they saw that there were three movies they wanted to see badly. Being full of energy and knowing that they could do it the group decided to see all of them. The first move was about some monster in Scotland. It was fairly good, although the movie never really revealed what the monster was. It was hinted that it was a werewolf but you never really knew.

The second movie involved robots. This one was the best of the three they saw that night. It detailed a robot invasion in which you would be taken off the street and your memories downloaded onto a computer system. You were then killed as they took your place. It was very suspenseful and action heavy. The third film was the worst; it was a zombie movie about the zombies coming from radioactive meteorites. Ed disliked it the most. He was a diehard zombie fan and was furious at the movie. First the zombies could run, Second if you were bitten you wouldn't turn into one of them, and third, and most importantly, you didn't need to shoot them in the head to kill them. It was a low budget movie with a horrible story line but the trailer made it seem worth it.

"Well that sucked," Kevin said as they left the theater.

"Ed agrees! Zombies don't sprint, they walk! And radioactive meteorites, really! They totally ripped off _Rise of the Meteor Men _nine part special edition collectors comic," Ed relayed angrily to his friends.

"Don't worry Ed, isn't Terror Tales having a zombie marathon next week?" Marie asked him.

"Yeah your right! And those will be classic zombie movies from the 80's. Goody Goody!" Ed shouted gleefully.

The two groups said their goodbyes and parted ways. The group of Kevin, Rolf, Johnny, and Marie went to the trailer park to drop off Marie. The Eds went in the opposite direction back towards the cul-de-sac. As they got in Ed turned on the radio and was immediately hit with the sound of a newscaster's voice.

…_Highway has an accident on the turn by Mccaferty's mall It appears that the driver hit some sort of animal. The animal had run off by the time police arrived. The driver is currently missing. It is believed he walked off in a drunken stupor. Michael Frederickson, a Clark county resident was last seen leaving Gob's bar in downtown Peach-Creek. _

"That's where Kevin and them are heading. Traffic will be backed up for miles," Edd said.

"No problem. I'll call them and… Dangit!" Eddy yelled

"What is it?" Edd asked.

"I forgot my cell phone at the beach!"

"Don't worry Eddy. Ed drive back to the beach while I call everyone else." Double D told them.

"You got it Double D," Ed commented as he made a U-turn.

Double D relayed the accident situation to the teens in the other car as they drove back to the beach. It was a short drive being that there was no traffic. That made sense being that it was well past midnight.

_The swimming hole 1:19 AM_

The surf was like a blob of black ink in the absence of moonlight. In fact the moon was only a tiny sliver in the sky. The three teens got out of the van tiredly. Ed had a flashlight and Double D had his cell phone out.

"Okay Eddy take us to where you think you left it and I will call your phone," Double D told him.

So eddy led them around the beach for several minutes before stopping at the part of the beach by the forest.

"Here. I think I put it down somewhere around here when I played volleyball," Eddy relayed to his friends.

With the location verified Edd dialed eddy's number and they waited for the ring. Sure enough in the distance they heard the catchy tune of Eddy's cell phone. He had been mistaken where he left it though. The ring was coming from the forest.

"That's strange. I don't remember us going into the forest today," Edd said suspicious.

"Whatever let's just get my phone!" Eddy yelled as he ran off into the woods after his phone.

Double D and Ed struggled to keep up with Eddy as he propelled through the forest. Every turn left them whipped by low handing branches. The moon offered no light and the only thing that allowed them to see was the bouncing beam of Ed's flashlight. Finally Edd was allowed to catch his breath as Eddy came upon his phone.

"GROSS! It has some sort of slime on it," Eddy said disgusted as he picked it up.

"Ed shine your flashlight on the ground. I think something is down there," Edd told his large friend.

Obeying Ed did as he was told and shined it down only to be greeted by a horrible sight. It was the body of a man with long claw marks going down his back. He was freshly dead as it appeared that blood was still oozing out of the wounds. This was the goo that Eddy had felt on his phone.

"What's going on here! Who is that! What is happening!" Eddy yelled.

"I don't know but I think we should head back to the car and call someone," Edd said.

With no more conversation the three teens ran back to their car with no amount of ceremony. They were all shaking and jittery. No one could make coherent words. All they could do was sit in their seats and shiver after several minutes they finally found the nerve to pick up their phone. It was Edd who called. He didn't know who to call so he called Kevin's group. After explaining to them what happened they were told that they would be there within ten minutes.

"What do we do now?" Eddy asked shaking.

"We wait," Ed said.

They were all scared and none knew what to do. They had just seen a dead body. It was unbelievable. Then a thought hit Eddy that made his bones chill.

"What is that thing that killed him comes back?"

The two other teens looked back at Eddy in the back seat. Silently Ed reached over to the glove compartment and opened it. He took out a bundle of cloth and put it in his lap. He untied the string holding it together and unfolded the cloth. Inside was a gun! Ed picked up the 357 magnum revolver in one hand and opened the cylinder. Sure enough there were six bullets placed carefully in the gun. Gently reclosing the revolver he laid it on his knee, his hand having a tight hold on the grip. He was anxious along with the rest of the Eds.

Finally Edd spoke up, "Why do you have a gun in your car?"

"Just in case Double D. I also have glow sticks, matches, and road flares in my glove compartment."

Satisfied the Eds sat in silence for several minutes before they heard a noise. It sounded like a horse trotting. They all looked at each other in confusion. Just as they were about to ask each other what it was they saw the creature appear in the headlights. It was a large muscle bound monster. Like a mix of a dog and a bear. It was mostly hairless except for long patches of black hair hanging along its side. It was charging straight towards them!

They had no time to react at the beast body slammed into the hood of the van. It dented the hood and smashed the windshield. The three boys could see the hideous creature in all of its nine foot glory. Too quick for recognition the beast started to claw through the windshield. It would be inside the car in seconds. Out of pure reflex Ed learned from too many horror movies Ed brought up the gun and fired two rounds straight into the creature's chest!

For what seemed like eternity the teens just stared at the hole in the windshield where the monster had been. Moving slightly to get a better look the boys sat up to look past the shattered glass of the front of the car. Lying in front of the headlights was a large dark lump. As they were about to lean back they heard a growl and saw the creature get back up its black eyes reflecting the headlights! The only emotion it showed was fury.


End file.
